


Spock's fault

by ThePathLessTrekked



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePathLessTrekked/pseuds/ThePathLessTrekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with simple prank war. As usual, Jim is the one who takes it too far, but Bones is still going to blame Spock for calling the meeting in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's fault

Looking back, Len supposes it’s his own fault. He should have known better than to start a war with James T. Kirk.

Sure it always starts out innocently enough. Trying to make the other react in one way or the other. But then it escalates.

It started with Jim introducing the CMO as Doctor Bones to one of the admirals. Len had bitten his tongue, smiled and played off the joke in the most charmingly Southern way he could. As revenge he had convinced each member of the bridge to refer to Jim as Captain Kurt for two weeks. It had gone from low grade silly pranks, to Len with command gold hair and Jim with a, harmless, but extremely uncomfortable full body rash.

It had been two weeks of an unspoken truce. Len’s hair had finally faded back to it’s normal color and Jim didn’t feel like rubbing on every sharp edge to get the itching to stop. Everyone thought they had finally decided to stop before someone went too far and the other one got maimed. Len was tactful enough not to chalk it up to a win when the itching had been the last prank played, and Jim was smart enough to keep from trying to one up him.

At least that’s what Bones had thought.

Until the extremely boring command meeting when Spock had the floor. It was only fifteen minutes into the forty-five minute lecture and Len was seriously weighing the pros and cons of just putting his head down to sleep when he felt a hand on his leg.

With a raised brow he looked over at Jim, but the captain was paying close attention to Spock’s report. His hand snuck further up Bones’ thigh, but he continued to nod occasionally and even ask questions.

Bones was not going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction he ignored the hand and pretended to pay attention to Spock. He continued to do so even when Jim reached the top of his leg and slid his fingers between Len’s thighs. The doctor gritted his teeth but didn’t even glance at the man sitting next to him. Not even when he could have sworn he saw the flicker of a smirk from the corner of his eye.

Jim asked another question, spurring Spock onto another branch of the topic, not that Len knew what they were talking about anymore. All his focus was on heat from Jim’s hand on the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his dick. He looked forward resolutely, trying to focus on something else. Like this ridiculous meeting and the asshole who had called it in the first place. If Spock hadn’t called it then Len wouldn’t be sitting here, praying that Jim wouldn’t try to take this prank any further.

This was all Spock’s fault. Spock and his stupid hair cut. Spock and his stupid hair cut and his stupid monotonous voice. Except when he talked to Jim. Jim who’s hand was currently palming Len’s half hard cock.

Len bit down on his tongue hard and coughed to cover a groan. Jim shot him a sidelong glance.

“You okay, Bones?” His voice completely nonchalant even as he rubbed Len slowly through the doctor’s uniform pants. Uniform pants that he had never realized were so thin until just now. He took a deep breath and turned to face his captain.

“Fine, Jim. Just something in my throat.” He forced a straight face and Jim smiled innocently at him.

“Why don’t you go get a glass of water?” A thumb traced along his head and Len fought to keep his breath even.

“I’m fine. Stop holding up the meeting it’s, long enough as it is.” The doctor leaned forward to put his arms on the table, trying to shift his hips away from Jim’s hand. Jim grasped him lightly, not letting the doctor pull away. Len nearly moaned.  He covered the action with a yawn bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. He leaned on his elbow, keeping his hand pressed firmly to his mouth, discreetly biting into the fleshy part of his palm.

Jim seemed to enjoy this reaction. He had stopped the slow, teasing caresses and had started to stroke Len’s cock, punctuating Spock’s lecture by squeezing lightly on certain words. Bones bit into his hand to fight back a gasp when Jim rolled his palm over head, dragging the fabric of his pants with it.

He was sure that he was flushed by now, probably shifting awkwardly in his chair despite his best attempts otherwise. He bit his lip and turned as little as possible to look at Jim. The asshole was completely calm. He looked relaxed and mildly interested, his head tilted to the side, his eyes scanning the chats on the screen in front of him.

Len was going to kill him.

Fuck pranks, he was going to murder Jim. And then Spock. And then Jim again.

Jim licked his lips absently as he flicked through a few different images of the presentation and Len’s cock twitched against the captain’s hand. If he hadn’t been watching he would have missed the smirk that tugged at the corner of Kirk’s lips. The fucking asshole.

“It should take only a total of three to four months if done properly, Captain.” Spock said, finishing his agonizingly long report. Len breathed a sigh of relief when Jim pulled his hand back into his own space, but didn’t dare risk pulling his own hand away from his mouth just yet.   
“Thank you, Spock. It looks like you have it planned perfectly. Send me any revisions and keep me updated.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Meeting dismissed.”

The crew shuffled and chatted as they packed up their PADDS and reports. It took maybe three minutes for the last people to leave. It was just the captain and the doctor left when the door swished closed. Len was about to round on the captain, eyes wide and furious, when Jim shoved Len back into his chair and straddled him.

“Fuck, Bones.” Jim’s fingers were at Len’s fly before the brunette had a chance to react. “I thought you would roll your eyes, or yell at me, call me an infant.” Jim leaned forward and started placing hot opened mouthed kisses against Bones’ jaw as he pushed pants and boxers out of his way. “I didn’t think you’d actually be _into_ it.”

They both moaned when Jim finally wrapped his hand around Bones’ cock.

“You expected me to announce to the entire damn meeting that you had your hand between my legs and I was hard as a rock?” Len twisted his fingers into the captain’s hair and dragged Jim up to kiss him. Jim pulled back and gave him a lazy smirk.

“Well, when you put it that way.”

The doctor rolled his eyes and thrust up into Jim’s hand to remind him what they should be focused on. Jim hummed happily and leaned back down to kiss him. Len gasped hotly against his mouth when Jim stroked roughly, twisting his hand with each pull.

“Fuck, Jim-” Len wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist, tugging him closer and pressing his mouth against the blond’s shoulder.

Jim moaned and buried his face into Len’s neck, biting down hard on the tender skin. Bones vision whited out as he came hard and fast in Jim’s hand.

He found himself leaning heavily into Jim’s shoulder, panting harshly, as he came back down. Jim was still straddling his lap, placing lazy kisses to Len’s shoulder and neck.

“If I give you a blowjob, will you stop with this fucking prank war?” He groaned as he sat back, tiling his head back just a bit too look at Jim.

Jim tilted his head, as if he were thinking about the the offer. Finally he pressed a soft kiss to Bones’ lips and grinned.

“It might take more than one.”

 

 


End file.
